King Horseshoe Crab
King Horseshoe Crab (KHC for short, and once known as Adul) is the leader of the S.A.F. organization. He is a mutated bipedal Horseshoe Crab who possesses a spear that is a sealed, weaponized incarnation of Cthullu. He controls the membership of the agents who are not arthropods. Appearance Due to his mutations (Not by his own choice), KHC is bipedal, and is thus about the size of a six-foot tall man. His legs and arms, unlike most Horseshoe Crabs, are mutated into being longer, and possessing opposable digits. Personality KHC is a serious individual. He takes his responsibilities as the leader of the S.A.F. seriously, though it doesn't stop him from hitting on his secretary. One noticeable trait of his is how he deals with serious threats. At first, he didn't consider the O.W.C.A as a serious threat, though as time went on, he slowly gained both a grudging respect, and a desire to destroy the organization. His interactions with Enigma though, were much more serious. Whenever he heard of Enigma's plans potentially threatening the S.A.F.'s operations, he ordered numerous countermeasures to lessen the impact. Upon learning that Enigma was enacting some sort of plan in Danville, he ordered Project: Mysbot to form a counter to it, and upon learning that an Enigma agent was interfering with Operation: Tartarus, he immediately went to the front-lines himself to deal with the problem. Also regarding his interactions with Enigma, he was quick to explain to other organizations about what Enigma was, and how to deal with them, showing that he was willing to give his enemies information if it meant destroying Enigma. He is also very greedy, ordering death on anyone who decreases his profits, though as a CEO, he is relatively hands-off, only interfering in matters when there is a clear, general, consensus that something will fail. Abilities KHC was quite obviously the strongest S.A.F. member of all time thanks to his mutations, with his power equaling his position as Chief CEO of the S.A.F... He was considered the only member of the organization of being capable of taking on an Enigma agent without using a device that could suppress the power of their Tattoos. Cthullu Spear KHC's defining weapon was his spear. This spear is in fact forged from one of the bones of the Great Old One, Cthullu, but sealed into the form of a spear for KHC to utilize. It is a double-bladed Guandao that was capable of shape-shifting into multiple forms, though KHC mainly used this ability to grow additional blades on it, or create sharp tendrils. It also possessed miscellaneous abilities capable of fitting of whatever form it took, and was capable of turning into Cthullu itself. The spear was the key factor in how KHC could easily counter the supernatural abilities of Enigma with an Anti-Matter suppression device. Abilities granted by mutations Due to his unwilling mutations in a "certain Russian city", KHC gained his current form, along with various abilities that came with it. One of these was the ability to change his size, allowing him to slip through small areas or crush his opponents, though the latter ability put a great strain on his body. He also possessed electrokinesis and toxikinesis, though like Blue Chimera Crab, he could not use these abilities multiple times a day. Martial Arts Being formally trained in various martial arts before and after his mutations, KHC is a competent and skilled fighter even without his mutations and spear. Bio Background KHC was once known as Adul, leading an elite team consisting of himself, Madd, Carc, Tem, and Fara. (Who later become Dark Green Mantis, Blue Chimera Crab, Emperor Scorpion , and Flaming Centipede respectively). The four bonded together as teammates, but one day, during a fight against Enigma in the city of Chernobyl, they were caught up in the Chernobyl disaster and were hit by an attack before they could evacuate from the radiation. As a result, the five were mutated, and had to be stabilized, leaving them in their current forms. Due to these mutations, the five became part of the new CEO board of the S.A.F. in 1987, a year after the S.A.F. founder Trilios had disappeared. Three years later, another mutated arthropod named Yeng, who was a mutated Asian Giant Hornet battled and fought Dark Green Mantis and devoured him. As a result, she took the title of Yamata Chi Hornet and took Dark Green Mantis' place as leader of the S.A.F.'s insect phylum. Though KHC and his surviving colleagues did not trust her at first, they eventually got on good terms with her upon finding out that Enigma had set up the battle in an attempt to kill them. Later, during an excavation project studying the remnants of the Temple of Jutchadoom, the S.A.F. discovered a strange disk piece that was giving off an unusual energy reading. KHC, who needed a new exotic item in his office, had a replica of it made for himself to admire on his shelf. However, Enigma caught wind of the find, realizing that the S.A.F. had found the second piece of the VD-ROM, the disk they had dedicated themselves to finding. They sent their strongest agent, Thomas Silver to find the disk piece and take it away from the S.A.F., and he began his attack by striking down KHC in his office. KHC retaliated, and ordered his agents to track and hunt down the Enigma agent, who finally found the disk piece he was looking for, and tried to escape. However, KHC and his agents managed to corner Silver, forcing him to join the disk piece he had found, with the disk piece Enigma already had that he brought with him. Due to him managing to put the disk pieces together, he was given an immense power boost that gave KHC a tough time, and ultimately allowed Silver to escape. Working Behind the Scenes Heading Operation Tartarus L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Rises Criminal Economy Revival of Void Return of Trilios War of Nothingness C.A.B. Infinite Conquest Defeat and Death Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Evil! Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Males Category:S.A.F agents Category:Owned by DT